Crossroads
by psychobunny410
Summary: The night Raven gets fired he doesn't think it would get any worse. Except that a woman comes to his need before he leaves the arena to go back to the hotel. He doesn't suspect that meeting her can alter his life and vice-versa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have returned with yet something new instead of working on finishing up some other fics. I do plan on finishing this one otherwise bad ass bitch will haunt me. She has helped give me some ideas with this so I give her some co-author credit. Ok for the real deal I own nothing but Star and the plot idea. So now on with the fic...

* * *

Star had no choice she had to run, but to where? She didn't know all she knew was she had to run. Meanwhile Raven was pulling out of the arena parking lot for the night. He had a bad day and didn't know it at the time but it was about to get worse. Raven was just pulling out when out of nowhere a woman with medium length dark brown hair, wearing a pair of jeans, red shirt, jacket and Vans, came running up to his window. "Can you help me? Please, I really some help." Star said a little winded from the running while glancing over her shoulder. He looked at her and shook his head. "No, I'm not signing anything right now." 

"What?" Star gave him a look like he was crazy, "No I need help they're after me." "Who is?" asked Raven, sounding concerned now. "Um just let me go with you and I will explain everything later," replied Star while glancing over her shoulder again to make sure no one was behind her. Hoping he would just let her go with him for a little bit. "Uhhh oh ok hop in." He unlocked the passenger side, seeming skeptical that someone really had no clue who he was. "Thank you, thank you." She said, going around and getting in. He then pulled out onto the street and headed away from the arena with Pearl Jam playing on the stereo.

"So what's your name?" Raven asked, breaking the silence between them. "Uh oh," Star snapped out of the recollection of what happened over the past hour. Kind of forgetting that she was with someone at the moment. "My name's Star. Star Lopez." She answered his question while glancing out the window, not making eye contact with him. So far this young woman was pretty strange to him even though he just met her. Curiosity getting the better of him, he asked while stopping at a red light, "what're running from?" Star tensed up a little at the question, a cold shiver running down her spine before she even answered in a slight quivering tone. "My ex... he tried to rape me."

Raven cooed at her sadly and then said, "Oh I'm sorry so you really don't know who I'm?" The light turned green and they were off again. "No I don't I'm sorry but I don't get out much I had a really controlling boyfriend," replied Star as she messed with the radio to find something she wanted to hear. "Oh the name's Raven." He raised a brow when she stopped at a rap station with Twista playing. "Raven?" Star said laughing, "is that your real name?" "No my real name is Scott Levy but I like Raven better." She nodded in agreement about liking Raven better.

After a couple of more rap songs Raven changed the station to a rock station. "You hungry? Seeing as we can stop to get a bite to eat before I drop you off at home." Raven suggested, knowing he'd have to find out where she lives sometime. If her possible ex-boyfriend is there when he drops her off then he'll tell him off for her. Not seeing how much worse this day can get but needs to learn to stop doubting that. "Sure free food sounds good and I don't care where we go." Star said with a smile.

"How about we just go back to my hotel?" Raven suggested, not feel like paying. At least they get to order room service and all the food they want. "WHAT!" Star shouted, ready to deck him in the jaw for saying such a thing. Knowing full well that she just got over a huge situation with her boyfriend and was not going to go sleep with another guy. "No I mean to eat ok?" He said, giving her an apologetic expression.

"I'm not like that anymore." "What do you mean anymore?" Star asked confused with an arched brow. "I mean when I first started my career I would sleep with every ring rat that would take me... you sure your not a ring rat?" He asks while pulling into the parking lot of Comfort Inn. "Yes I don't even know what that is," replied Star with an annoyed tone. Seeing as she knew nothing about wrestling or the WWE for that matter. So how was she suppose to know these terms?

"It's not a what it's a who." "Oh ok no not a ring rat." They both then walked into the hotel and up to Raven's room. Passing a few superstars along the way but most were busy getting ready to go have some fun. Once Raven opened the door and stepped in, dropping his gym bag at the foot of the bed he's taking. Star raised a brow after hearing the shower running as she went and sat down on the other bed.

"Don't worry it's only my room mate," Raven said as he turned on the TV. Giving her the remote to find something to watch as he went and called room service. After Star found a movie on TV Raven's room mate, Tommy Dreamer, walked out of the bathroom wearing blue silk boxers. "Well you could have warned me that you were going to bring company." Tommy said, going over and digging his his bag for some pajama bottoms, which consisted of faded sweat pants.

"I'm not one of those ring rats as you people like to call them if that's what you're thinking." Star stated, proving a point to him that she knew nothing about wrestling. The shorter man held up his hands in defense. "No need to get moody." He walked over and held out his hand, which she gladly accepted in a hand shake. "Name's Tom Laughlin or Tommy Dreamer in the wrestling business and you are?"

"Star Lopez and I take it that you don't care if you're called Tom or Tommy." "Pretty much." He goes and sits on the bed next to her. "What are we watching?" Tommy asked with a raised brow. Raven shrugged and Star looked like she didn't know. "It looked good at the time I turned it on," replied Star. It happened to be the movie Intensity that was on.

It was at the part of the movie where the main character Chyna had escaped the serial killer's house, got past the vicious dogs, stole the RV and is currently figuring out which way to go before the killer came back. Knowing that this house was basically out of the middle of nowhere. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which made Star jump and almost fall off the bed. Raven and Tommy chuckled at Star's reaction as they heard someone on the other side say room service.

"Go get the door." Raven stated to Tommy as he was laying down on his bed. "Why do I have to?" Tommy asked with a raised brow. Obviously, he thought that since Scott ordered room service that he'd be the one to go get the door. "Because you're closer," replied Raven with a smile. Taking a glance at the door then back to how they were set-up, Tommy was indeed closer.

He got up and walked over to the door. Opening it so the two guys could bring in two cart fulls of food. Tommy shook his head and just sat back down. All three of them just sat there enjoying the suspenseful movie while eating. Not much was said between the three except that Star answered Tommy's question on why she got here if she didn't know a thing about wrestling.

Both of them felt bad for her and also felt like beating the hell out of her ex-boyfriend. "Don't worry just come by the arena tomorrow, since we have another show to do, if you feel like you need to be with a group of people. We're like one huge family with this business so it will be safe." Tommy reassured her. "It's ok I'll be fine." Star said with a smile. Raven got up out of bed and stretched.

"I should take you home now since we need to get some sleep." He yawned after he said that. Seeing as this night has been just full of surprises for him. She nodded in agreement and said goodbye to Tommy as they left.

In thirty minutes he reached her house. Star sighed a relief when she didn't see any other cars in her driveway instead of her own. "Well goodnight Raven." She said getting out of the car. "Night Star." He replied back and watched her walk into her house just encase anything happened. Feeling that it was safe for her and took notice she locked the door behind her; he drove back to the Comfort Inn.

The next afternoon, Star decided to go see Raven and Tommy after she got off work to thank them. Since she forgot to do that last night but at least her ex hasn't appeared. Luckily taking the hint that she was over him and wanted nothing to with him after what he tried to do to her.

The cloudy sky above prove threatening to bring rain as Star trekked to the arena from the small coffee shop she worked at a couple of blocks away. She looked at the watch on her wrist to see that it was almost four o'clock in the afternoon. She hoped that they will be at the arena now instead of back at the hotel or out doing something. Walking umpteen miles just to find them was not her way of fun.

Finding no cars parked out in the front she decided to head around back of the massive building. Seeing the big trucks that the WWE crew used to transport the ring and other equipment there was a good sign. It was not a good sign seeing nobody around. Star sighed and made her way towards the back parking lot.

As she was about to walk in a backstage worker, or what she thought was a backstage worker stopped her. "You can't be here." The guy said. "I'm just here to see Tommy Dreamer and Raven for just a few seconds." The guy didn't look like he believed her. "Seriously I'll just be in and out." Star pleaded with the tall brunette. He still didn't budge nor look like he would let her pass. Sighing, she knew this would be hard to convince him until a familiar voice was heard from behind the stage worker.

"Max leave the poor woman alone," said Tommy with a teasing smile. "Don't want me to go telling your wife you're cheating on her now?" He added as he walked over. Star gave him a glare before smacking him hard on the arm. Max smacked him on the back of the head. "I was kidding... sheesh you two are no fun." Tommy said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I'm not finding that funny." Star crossed her arms over her chest to prove a point. "Tommy don't be doing anything funny with her. Otherwise I'll have to tell _your_ wife that you've been cheating on her." Max said with a chuckle as he walked off to go make sure things were ready for tonight. Tommy only shook his head at his own saying being turned on him.

"So what did you want Star?" He asked, kind of wondering if it had anything to do with her ex. "Just to thank you for not kicking me out last night when Scott brought me to your guy's hotel room. I want to thank him as well." Star said, looking around to see if she could spot him. Only seeing other backstage workers and wrestlers walking around. Raising a brow as she saw someone with green hair walk by talking to another that seems like he could be a hippie.

Tommy followed her gaze to them. "The one in the green is Shane Helms a.k.a The Hurricane and the other guy is Rob Szatkowski. He's also known as Rob Van Dam or RVD." Star nodded as he introduced them to her. Taking notice that they were having a debate over if the Flash is faster than Quicksilver. Comic book geeks she noted. "Is Raven here?" She asked.

Tommy let out a sigh. "He took off to the nearest bar I think. I would take you but I have to talk to Shane McMahon about what's going to happen tonight. Hey Sean." A guy with medium length brown hair with a slight goatee walks over from being called. "Think you can take her to go find Raven?"

"Sure I have nothing better to do right now." Sean said with a nod. "I owe you, buddy." Tommy then took off in the direction where Shane's office is. Star followed Sean out to his rental pick-up truck. "So who are you and don't tell me you're one of Scott's stalkers?" Sean asked in a joking manner as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"No I'm not one of his stalkers and my name is Star Lopez." "Oh ok Star and I'm Sean O'Haire." This would be a quiet ride until they found the objective. Taking at least twenty minutes before finding the right bar.

"'Racks and Balls', eh? What kind of name is that? Sounds like a messed up strip joint instead of a bar or something." Sean said, parking in front of the bar as it began to sprinkle. Star just gave him an odd look as they headed inside. Seeing as it was only late afternoon there was hardly anyone there besides the handful of people. It wasn't hard to spot Scott Levy in the back corner nursing a beer.

Star had an annoyed look that made Sean stand back as she went over and sat down across from him. "What are you doing here?" Raven asked, not looking up at her. "I should be asking you the same question, Levy. Other than that all I did was want to find you and say my thanks for being there for me last night." Star was beyond annoyed so there was no way anyone could get there way with her.

"Well it was my pleasure to be there at that time otherwise something terrible might have happened to you." He said and going to take a drink but the young woman snatched the bottle out of his hand. "I don't need it seeing as I don't drink anymore."

She raised a brow at what he just said. He made no sense seeing as if he didn't drink anymore then why the fuck would he be drinking now? "Ok smart ass then tell me why you began drinking again?" The sharp tone in her voice made him face her. The expression on her face told him that she was going to get an answer out of him one way or another. 'No use hiding it,' he thought then he happened to glance over and see Sean sitting on the other side of the room. But didn't need to pay much attention to him.

Raven ran his fingers through his hair. "I got fired from not wanting to go ahead with a storyline." "It couldn't have been that bad. I take it that a storyline is like how soap operas go." Star said and he nodded in reply. "Except that I had to do something like the Kane/Lita storyline with Molly Holly. Their storyline was Kane stalking Lita and them getting married."

"What's so wrong with that? What's different about your storyline that you didn't want to do?" Star asked while keeping the bottle away from him. It was just a simple sounding storyline that was fiction and not really going to happen. Scott goes to reach across the table for the beer but Star scoots back out of reach. Sean chuckled at the pathetic sight as he waited for them to get done talking.

"Fine I'll talk." Scott said as he sat back on the chair with a scornful expression. "I'm suppose to make Molly like me but none of the attempts I'm suppose to try don't work out. So in the end I fake kidnap her and take her to one of those wedding chapels in Las Vegas. Seeing as the kidnapping and fake wedding all happen in the same night. The writers wanted me to do some stupid shit like write her poems, serenade and some other weird shit for a couple of months. Molly wasn't too enthused about it either. Except I would have gone through it if I did it my own way."

Star raised a brow at what a bunch of stupid writers they have. Even she could have made that better sounding within a reasonable given amount of time to alter it. She got up, leaving the beer sit on the table and pulled Raven out of his seat. "I heard enough besides I think I get that Molly is only a friend of yours." She dragged him outside where the rain happened to pick up while they were inside talking. Sean followed them outside not wanting to be left behind where he'll probably be partying there later tonight with fellow friends.

"What are you doing?" Sean asked Star with the same quizzical look as Raven. "You can go back to the arena," Star turns to Raven, "and you are going to stay at my place for a little while until we can get your job back." "Wait don't I get a say in this to where I will be staying?" Star just dragged him over to his rental as Sean got in his and took off. "Nope I don't want to find out that you're doing nothing for a job in a few weeks."

Raven slid into the driver's side after Star got in on the passenger's side. Both soaked from the rain, which made it so his eyes unfortunately traveled to Star's wet top. She glanced at him then smacked him across the face. "I swear I could not help it." He said, starting the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot. A nice red mark had already appeared on his cheek, which he was surprised on how hard she could hit. "Damn pervert," she zipped up her jacket, "and don't you think I'll let you slack off while I'm not at work."

On the drive from the bar to Star's house was nothing but scolding from her. Giving him rules like he was a child still and saying he couldn't have any parties with any WWE buddies of his when they're off work. Seeing as this was her good side Raven surely didn't want to get on her bad side. He reluctantly agreed with her arrangements as he pulled into the gravel driveway and both of them headed inside of her two-story brick house.

* * *

A/N: The movie part I threw in was from the movie Intensity, which the main character is named Chyna. Really good and suspenseful even though I haven't seen it in a long while... I just need to read the book sometime now.  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything that the WWE owns. But everything they don't own I do. So it's all gravy.

* * *

"Should I just call you 'mom' while staying with you?" Raven asked as he followed her up the stairs to the guest room. He didn't care how much older he was to her it was just the fact on how strict she was being. She gave him a look of 'you got to be kidding me' after opening the wooden door to his temporary room. Inside was a full size bed in the middle with the headboard against the back wall, an oak dresser sitting snug against the east wall and opposite was a window with dark blue curtains. The walls and ceiling is painted a off white hue while the floor was covered in a light blue carpet. Nothing to spectacular for a guest room and could maybe use a re decorator. "Your fashion sense appalls me." He said in a sophisticated manner as he entered and dropped his bags on the floor near the foot of the bed. 

"Shut up and for your information I did that on the spur of the moment since that is the guest room after all." She said heading down the hall towards the master bedroom. Raven heard the door close behind her as he stripped his wet t-shirt off and threw it onto the floor. He began digging in his bags for some dry clothes to wear. Not many clothes were clean per say as he hasn't been home in a week, which has just turned into months, probably.

Finally just deciding to through on a pair of clothes, Raven didn't hear the padded feet on the floor coming closer. Soon he was being barked at from the doorway. Turning around to see a Doberman pincher standing in the doorway with its teeth bared and growling. "You forgot to mention that you own a dog." Raven stated, loudly to get Star's attention. It wasn't that he was afraid of dogs it was just this dog was trained to be a protector of the house. So he didn't want to just waltz up to it and get his hand bit off while trying to pet the animal.

"Oh yeah sorry," Star called back, opening up her bedroom door a crack. "Lucky come here." The Doberman obediently headed towards his master but not before snorting at Raven as if he was disgusted by him. "I feel the love from your dog." Scott said with dry sarcasm. He began brushing his hair before wondering why such a mean dog is named Lucky. "Why did you name a Doberman Lucky and not some evil name like Damien?"

"Funny story really seeing as when he was a puppy he was always wound-up like a two dollar watch. He would trip going up the stairs and fall down the stairs more times than you could even fathom. So that's why I named him Lucky seeing as he never got injured tumbling down the stairs after all that." Star said with a chuckle. "Oh and he has ran into the wall, while still a puppy, numerous amounts of times."

"Now that just makes me wish I could jump off of fifteen foot high steel cages, not getting hurt. So I can be called Lucky." Raven said in a sardonic tone. Unbeknownst to him that the powerful mutt rushed in and pinned him to the ground. Most likely Star's sinister plot of telling the Doberman to sic him but not do any harm. He shoved the dog to one side and got to his feet.

"See with that kind of attitude it's no wonder you got fired." Star said, heading downstairs to go cook some dinner. Lucky trotted after her and Raven was soon to follow. "Oh and you think they would hire you with your smart ass comments?"

Something told him in the back of his mind that he shouldn't have said that. Star turned to face him with a smirk. "Just for that you get to cook dinner." Sighing, he complied to cook dinner for them tonight seeing as he did owe her from stopping him from drinking a full bottle of beer, which he only got one-third gone.

They ate within a half hour as Scott brought out a plate of food to Star, whom was sitting on the couch reading a book. She marked her place in the book before taking the delicious smelling plate from him. "Looks good actually." She said as she dug in. He raised a brow in her general direction and wondered what her cooking looked like. He'll soon find that one out.

Eating in almost complete silence with the occasional beg from Lucky. "That was good." She said while setting her plate on the carpeted floor so that Lucky could lick off of it. "That's good and before you say a word I'll do the dishes." Scott said, figuring he'll play suck-up for a little while. Star didn't say anything when he volunteered for dish duty and went back to her book as he got started.

During the first week of living with Star Lopez, Scott was starting to get sick of her. Despite being a good boy for the first few days she managed to see right through his disguise. Which ended up making him having to work out for four days a week while she only had to her normal amount of two days unless she had time off of work. Other than that they both cooked an equal amount and even Lucky got used to having another person to be around the house. He just couldn't believe how her ex-boyfriend could handle her. As she could make him do something that he didn't want to do.

Figuring as much as she's been hassling him around. That he'll be ready to go back to Vince and ask for his job back soon. Or he could get Star to do it for him. Either way he's going to get his job back while trying. Flipping through the TV channels to find something to watch as for Scott it was an easy day seeing as Star had to go to work early. He already went to the gym after dropping her off so she wouldn't nag him about it.

Lucky came in and laid on the floor next to the couch, looking up at his new favorite person. Scott patted his head and started scratching behind his ears. "You know I would have gained a few pounds while being home and not here. No don't give me that look. No... fine you win this time mutt." He said, sitting up so Lucky could jump on the couch and lay next to him.

Scott spoiled the Doberman when Star wasn't around with bits of food that he would normally get. So he would end up laying down next to him not making her wonder why her dog was being really friendly all of a sudden towards him. Despite the calmness of the day, he was bored and wondered what the guys were up to.

Settling on the Cartoon Network channel for lack of something better on. His cellphone went off signaling he has received a text message. Taking the black flip phone out from his jean pocket, he checked the message and it happened to be from John Cena. "Sure he doesn't bother to just call and I bet Tommy told him where I am." He said while shaking his head as he texted John back.

Just as his buddy sent a text message back the house phone started ringing. Scott reached over and picked the white cordless phone off the stand that was next to the couch. "Star's not home right now but I can take a message." Smart move sounding like a secretary, which he fells like a low life doing that certain job. Except he didn't feel like listening to the answering machine pick up.

Those things seem to annoy him from time to time. "Umm... who are you?" The female voice on the other end sounded a little surprised at hearing him. "Star's house guest Scott." "Well can I still come over?" Something had to be wrong or needed someone desperately to talk to he noted. Looking at the clock and estimating that he had to go pick up Star from work in about three hours.

"Sure I don't see why if you're one of Star's friends." He replied with a friendly tone. Ok so maybe this day won't be so boring until Star was home now. "I'll be over shortly." They both hung up after that. He went back to replying to John and would either call him later or text message him back.

* * *

A/N: Things might get interesting now. I don't know really... wait I'm the author I should know. Or maybe I just want to confuse you all into thinking I don't know. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Damn I forgot about this fic. (hides) Well I updated now... even though I have lack of reviews I'd like to see. Oh well. I don't own the characters except for the ones not with WWE and owned by Vince McMahon. Also I own the idea hence it's existance.

* * *

Not even an hour later, Lucky got up and went to the door growling. Scott hulled himself off the couch and over to the door after hearing a knock. Pulling the Doberman back by the collar, he opened the door and let Emmy in. She was clad in maternity clothes as she was showing that she is pregnant, which Scott estimated in his head to be about five months. 

"Thanks my fiance is in one of his moods so I just had to get away. Wait, I recognize you from somewhere... Raven, right?" She said with a big smile as she recognized him. "Oh my God it is you!" Scott was beginning to look a little worried now. As it has been sometime since he was last mobbed by fan girls. "I'm one of your biggest fans and I'll try not to act all weird on you. Oh and my name's Emmy." Emmy said after giving him a hug and patted Lucky on the head.

"Thanks I guess," he said unsure about her as they went and sat down on the couch. Emmy just grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels like it was her place. Scott didn't mind though as she was Star's friend of course. He was just a simple house guest that happens to be staying for a long while. It wasn't like he was giving up trying to get his job back, just wanted to give Vince McMahon some time to cool off. Also if he didn't ask soon to get his job back Star would be hounding him to do so until he finally did it.

"So is Star always demanding on getting her way?" Scott asked as curiosity has gotten the best of him. Emmy stopped on a soap show, "Only when when she wants to be. Hell she even can make my fiance scared which is hard to do. That's one of the many reasons why I love her. Hence why I'm going to tell her when she gets home about him." Now this had Scott worried on what he has gotten himself into with this woman. Well two can play that game.

Lucky got up and looked at Raven with pleading eyes. "What do you want, huh?" he asked, scratching the dog behind his ears. Of course animals couldn't talk the English dialect. So Lucky started whining and wag his tail in hopes for the grown man to get up to fill his dog dish with food. "He's probably hungry or wants to go outside," said Emmy like she knew it all along. Scott raised a brow before getting up to go see if the food dish needed to be re-filled.

"Ok I know it's none of my business but what did your fiance do to you that caused you to come over. I mean it sure sounded like you were going to cry over the phone." He said after the deed was done and came back with a glass of water for her. Emmy just kind of looked off in a different direction as she took a drink of water. Thoughts raced through her head wondering why a complete (well not totally complete) stranger would want to hear about someone else's life.

"Same thing as it always has been lately with us. I find something to make up my mind he's cheating on me and he finds something to give me a new bruise." She sighed, not liking to think about it. Things weren't the same anymore like they used to be with Rick. It was no wonder she didn't lose the baby during the first trimester from stress and some abuse. "Why don't you just leave him if he's hurting you?" questioned the former superstar. Not even going to go into the cheating thing.

"I love him," she replied quietly while messing with the engagement ring on her ring finger. Something told him that she was only fooling herself even though they just met and he didn't know anything about her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't kid yourself as if he keeps hurting you and you suspect him of cheating; he's not worth it. Yeah I'm a guy but I wouldn't do those things to someone I like or love or even to one of my friends. Unless we're kidding around with hurting each other. Like putting each other in wrestling moves."

Raven leaned over and gave Emmy a hug which she returned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He backed off slightly, "I thought you weren't going to act all weird on me." "Well I couldn't help it if your words got through to me and mostly likely something what Star would say too." She said with a smile. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying that much attention that he hand was resting on her growing belly until the baby kicked.

"Whoa... that was cool," exclaimed a surprised Raven. Ok so he didn't have that many opportunities to feel a baby kick. Emmy couldn't help but giggle at the reaction. As she thought it was cute. His cell phone went off as one of his buddies had time to send him a quick text message. Good thing to as he checked it, he noticed what time it was. "I got to go pick up Star as she gets off in twenty minutes," he said, getting up and making sure he has his keys before heading out the door.

As soon as they got home, Star walked in and sat down next to Emmy. "Ok what did that bastard do you to this time?" she stated; obviously not liking her fiance. Raven couldn't help but laugh at the way Star said that. "Just don't be planning on doing something stupid Star." She just waved him off like she knew what she was doing. Emmy rolled up her sleeve to show off a fresh bruise from where Rick had hit her before she left.

"Scott let's go," Star said with fury while helping Emmy stand. Sighing, he knew that he would be playing bouncer but it was better than letting her get in trouble with the law by striking this Rick guy down.

Once at the apartment complex where Emmy was living at, Star took no time going straight to her friend's apartment number. Scott wasn't too far behind and Emmy clung to his arm. Star placed Emmy's key in the lock and opened the door.

"I was wondering what happened to you." Rick said then noticed it was Star. "Oh great the person I don't even want to see." He muttered under his breath. Scott then walked in with Emmy just as Star stalked up to the guy that was at least twice her size and began poking him in the chest.

"This is the final time you have hurt Emmy," she stated with fierce determination. Scott raised a brow and craned his neck around to glance at Emmy who took refuge behind him. "Star you better get out of my face or-" "Or you'll what? Hit me? Like I'm really afraid of you. Now apologize to Emmy." Rick seemed surprised by this act and Emmy looked out from behind her human shield.

Scott just stayed silent as not to get involved unless necessary. So the only thing that could be heard was the TV in the moment of silence before Rick spoke up. "Well she should learn not to accuse me of cheating when I don't." He said like he shouldn't apologize for his actions. Yet that his fiance should apologize for hers instead which wasn't fair. Star grabbed a handful of his black hair and pulled on it. "Apologize now or you won't like me more after I get through with you." She said with a malice tone.

"You know what Star?" Emmy came out from behind Scott with a new found confidence and began taking off her ring. "An apology from him won't mean a thing when I know deep down it's true. Rick we're through and you will never see this child after its born." She threw the ring at him after Star had backed away. This left him speechless and showed signs of hurting. Star went over and hugged her close friend. "I'm so proud of you taking this step," she squealed in delight.

Scott just smiled as he was the odd ball in this thing but was proud of Emmy's move. "Good job Emmy," said the wrestler as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now we just need to go get boxes and pack your stuff up." Star added with a nod and looked over at Raven whom just left as he knew he was picked for the task to go get empty cardboard boxes.

The girls just went around to gather Emmy's things up as they waited for him to get back. Rick slumped on the couch and glared at them the entire time. "Oh don't looks so glum... at least you still have your mistress to keep you company," joked the brunette with a snide laugh. "Don't think you're going to get away with that so easily you slut," shot back the angered ex. Star just gave him a dirty look and went to help Scott bring in the boxes as he came back. "If you count that as a threat Rick. Then you better watch what you say to either of these ladies while we're still here," said Scott, not appreciating his choice of words.

Star had to give him a look of surprise as he was going to go something to him. Raven just gave her a look that meant what he said had to be done. Rick was about to say something but decided to keep his mouth shut for now and let them be. In no time at all they had all of Emmy's stuff packed up and in both cars. As they had to borrow Rick's for the time being.

Once at Star's place, they began unpacking and setting the boxes in a corner of the living room. "Ok so how's the boarding situation going to work out? Seeing as we have an extra person staying with you. Also I would like to point out you did not have to do what you did for me." Scott said, setting down a box. Star looked like she didn't think things through this time but suddenly beamed a smile. "Emmy your rooming with me as I don't want any one to sleep on the couch or floor. As for your stuff will get to that later."

Not too long after that was said, they had both cars unpacked and Emmy and Scott went to return Rick's car.

* * *

A/N: When will Scott ever try to get his job back? Will he survive with living with two women now? Is Rick going to go through with his threat? I can't answer the questions until later chapters are up. So read and review people. Gets me to update faster or so I think...?  



End file.
